Leech on a Freak
Tired of her unrelenting shyness, Colleen tries to gain confidence by using a genetically engineered leech, though she finds up facing friction from her classmates due to her becoming more overbearing and annoying. At the same time, a vicious bully surfaces seeking revenge on every girl in Belbury Middle School. Plot Cold Open Kerry is in an interrogation room. While pleading for his innocence, Autumn and Martha are in opposing rooms pinning the blame on him, with an ice cream sandwich serving as a bribe. For situational irony, an ice cream sandwich man also blames Kerry and demands a human for payment. Episode Colleen embarrasses herself after an encounter with a celebrity, something her schoolmates pick up on and tease her for. Already mocked for her shyness, Colleen doesn't take it kindly. Clifford arrives and establishes Colleen as his prime bullying target, something Colleen is unable to fight due to her lack of confidence. Through an announcement, we learn that a shipment of genetically enhanced leeches have been lost, and we get insight to the beneficial aspects of the leeches; the leeches provide self-confidence by latching to veins closer to one's temple. At lunch, Colleen feels more down about herself and Clifford attacks her again. Alison claims that at some point someone would come around and put Clifford in his place, though he claims that everyone should be grateful they have to deal with a bully of his type. Later, we see Dolly getting bullied by Selma at recess, only for her to get stopped by Coby, a giant kid. Coby beats up both Selma and Dolly, and when the other kids catch wind of this, they attempt to fight him which results in them getting horribly injured. At the end of the day, the girls hide out in the hallway; Colleen is relegated to a trash bin where one of the leeches attaches to her. When the girls are cleared, they reveal themselves and find Coby waiting for them. Colleen begins insulting Coby, but he's too flustered to attack her due to how harsh her comments were. He instead challenges her to a fight, something that Colleen accepts in spite of her friends trying to talk her out of it. Tiberius approaches them, though we learn that Francis has been shoved inside of him and she relays a message to them, wanting them to meet in the school's compactor room. Francis reveals that Coby was a former student who had been in juvenile hall for the past year. In the past, Coby was present in a sleepover hosted by her with the girls. As part of a dare, one of the girls, Cleo, is sent to give Coby a kiss. Overreacting, Coby attacks Cleo and winds up putting her into a coma. Coby seemingly has returned to get revenge on the girls for supposedly setting him up. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Ian James Corlett: Jerry * Carrie Finlay: Jenny * Lisa Ng: Becky * Brit Irvin: Emily * Julie Lemieux: Sam * Antionette Spolar: Francis * Tabitha St. Germain: Georgina, Ruth * Amber Hood: Ashey * Sandy Fox: Fiona * Tony Sampson: Dante * Daniel DeSanto: Tiberius * Richard Ian Cox: Randall * Peter Oldring: Victor, Coby * Roger Dunn: Cosmo * Nicole Oliver: Ms. Chapley * Richard Newman: Jerv * Len Carlson: Preston * Scott McNeil: Andy * Garry Chalk: Mike * Michael Donovan: Chris, Ice Cream Sandwich Man * Susan Roman: Martha * Patricia Drake: Autumn Trivia * The episode name is a pun on the Korn song Freak on a Leash. *The celebrity referenced early on in the episode seems to be Sam Anderson. However, he was born in North Dakota, in spite of their claims of him being born in South Dakota. *During the fight, Colleen claims that she intends to knock Coby all the way down to Hornos Island. Hornos Island is considered to be the lowest point of South America, while the series is set in Lake of the Woods county in Minnesota, one of the northernmost areas in North America.